


A Piece of Happiness

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Fluff, Shameless Smut, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With only a year to live, Dean is grabbing happiness whenever he can find it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Piece of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Piece of Happiness  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,228  
>  **Summary:** With only a year to live, Dean is grabbing happiness whenever he can find it.  
>  **A/N:** written for the phrase 'waking up next to a stranger' for my bingo card at 1_million_words

Buffy stretched her arms over her head, yawned and rolled over onto her back. As she brought her arm down across something solid she bit back a yelp. _What the hell?_

She blinked repeatedly as she stared down at the man lying asleep beside her.

 _How? What? Who?_ She couldn’t remember what had led up to this fine predicament she found herself in. Although, she did remember beer. Lots and lots of beer.

He was gorgeous, she had to give him that but it still didn’t explain how he had gotten in her bed with her... she raised the sheet and peeked. She was naked! She knew she shouldn’t but call her curious. Fingers covered her eyes as she raised the sheet a little higher. “Oh my!” She whispered as she peeked through her fingers to admire the view.

Buffy licked her lips and with an appreciative purr she lay back down, threw her arm over her eyes. _Why couldn’t she remember?_

Bits and pieces of last night’s adventure began to form behind her eyes.

 

Even though she was technically not hunting, years and years of slaying wouldn’t let her stop from scanning the room as she walked into the bar. It wasn’t as if she expected to see a demon but it didn’t hurt to be cautious.

As she looked around, every part of her body began to tingle. _What the..._ Before she could finish the thought she spotted him sitting alone at the bar. She was rooted to the spot, her eyes wide and her mouth suddenly dry. She couldn’t take her eyes off him. There was something about him that called to her on a primal level.

She had only ever had this reaction to Ang... Buffy quickly shook her head. No. She wouldn’t think about him. It had been years since she had seen him, he had moved on by now. Pain laced through her at the thought. A scowl darkened her eyes. This was the exact reason why she was at the bar. She needed to forget her man troubles, as in lack of a man by drowning them in beer.

With an extra wiggle in her hips Buffy walked over to the bar and plopped herself onto the barstool directly beside the hottie she had ogled 

“Hi.” They acknowledged each other in unison.

Her body began a low hum of excitement as his voice cascaded down her skin like warm melted honey. She wanted to take him back to her hotel room and do really naughty things to him. The kind of things considered illegal in a lot of states.

“Why don’t you?”

Buffy’s mouth dropped open. Surely, she hadn’t said that out loud but by the gorgeous man’s question she could say her hope was completely misplaced. “I’ve never done... I don’t even know you and you don’t know me.”

The man shrugged, his green eyes crinkling with mischief as his grin widened. “Does it matter?” He waited for her to answer but when none was forthcoming he continued, “You find me attractive and I definitely find you attractive. Besides I only have a year to live so why not grab happiness with both hands?”

Her face turned pale as pain laced through her heart. Why? Was he sick? She let her eyes roam his body freely as she glanced up and down. He didn’t look sick. As a matter of fact he looked damn good. A horrific thought occurred to her.

“If you’re just saying that. I’m a sla...” She let her sentence trail off. She didn’t know this guy from Adam. “I could hurt you.”

A huge grin slid across his face. “I hope so.”

 

Somehow after the initial give and take of teasing they had ended up in her room, clothes thrown haphazardly on the floor leaving a trail to the bed.

His hand caressed her from head to toe, lingering on her breasts, pinching her nipples until they were taut before trailing down passed her ribcage, further down her stomach to slide between her thighs. 

“You’re so wet.” He whispered against her ear before he slid a finger inside of her as if to demonstrate his words. “I want to...” His words abruptly cut off as Buffy wrapped her hand around his cock and slowly began to stroke him. He swallowed hard before he cleared his throat. “You have no idea of all the things I would like to do you. But right now I just want to be inside of you.”

 _That was exactly what she wanted too!_ Buffy quickly nodded her head. The sooner he was inside of her the better.

With deliberate ease he slowly pushed his cock inside of her slick heat an inch at a time until she thought she was going to scream in frustration. He bit back a smile as she clutched him tight and began to pump her hips toward his body effectively forcing him deeper inside. 

“Uh uh.” He grabbed her hips to hold her still, pushing in deeper and deeper until he was finally fully inside of her. 

She moaned as he flexed his hips before moving in a slow circle. Her body started to shake as he moved a little faster but still not even close to fast enough.

“Please!” It was all she could do not to scream. She was desperate for him to go deeper, push harder, anything to stop the intense feeling gathering at the apex of her thighs.

His answering groan vibrated through her as he threw her legs over his shoulders, gripped her hips tight in his hands and began to thrust deeper and deeper, faster, harder until their bodies trembled with the force of their desires.

Her nails dug furrows into his arms as she pushed her hips upward to meet his every thrust. This was it, she wasn’t going to survive it. She could feel the beginnings of a powerful orgasm as it began to crash over her. Lights flashed before her eyes, her body stiffened and her scream echoed around the room.

With one last hard thrust he followed her over the precipice before collapsing on top of her for a moment. A contented sigh escaped him as he rolled to his side and curled his body around her.

After awhile their breathing finally returned to normal and so did Buffy’s curiosity. “What other things?”

His eyes lit up with a wicked grin. “Let me show you.”

 

Buffy became aware of the sensation of being watched and slowly moved her arm away from her eyes.

“Hi.” Her voice was barely above a whisper. Buffy was so embarrassed but not ashamed. Why should she be? She didn’t regret a thing they had done but there had been a lot of kinky sex, more than she had thought possible, in the dark of night hence the embarrassment.

“I don’t think we got around to introducing ourselves last night in all the..." He bit his lip as he stared at her, a tempting, but oh so wicked grin curved the corners of his mouth. “Fun we were having.”

With an answering grin she shook head. “No, we didn’t.” They had done a lot of things but introductions weren’t one of them. 

Something deep inside of her clenched tight as his grin widened, crinkling the corners of his eyes. “Hi, I’m Dean Winchester.”


End file.
